Electrical laminates are usually prepared from bisphenol A based epoxy resins advanced with tetrabromobisphenol A and cured with a biguanide such as dicyandiamide. These electrical laminates are adequate for applications wherein the Tg requirement of the resin from which the laminates are prepared are below about 135.degree. C. and the moisture absorbance of the laminate is greater than 1% by weight. However, in some applications, it would be desirable to have electrical laminates prepared from resin systems which when cured have glass transition temperatures above about 135.degree. C., particularly above about 150.degree. C. and which laminates have moisture absorbance below about 1% by weight.